what happens afterwords
by idiotsistuhs2
Summary: it's after the last book and what events take place and some jokes pop up. you should read this if you enjoy jokes and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1  
"Suze," Brad yelled from downstairs, "Albino is here."

I put my book down and ran downstairs to find CeeCee in the doorway with three bags. She was staying the night and apparently taking everything she has with her.

"What's up with all the bags?" I asked.

"Just some stuff we can do tonight if we get bored."

"Like?"

"Books, movies, popcorn, stuff like that.

"Sounds crappy if you ask me," Brad said.

"And just what are you doing tonight?" CeeCee asked.

"A little thing called none of your business."

"Oh," I said, "just dont forget your little rubber friend."

"Shut up," he yelled

"It's probaly what you're doing."

"So? I said it was none of your busiiness." He picked up his bag and stormed out of the house.

"Attitude much."

"So," CeeCee said, "where is everyone?"

"My parents and David are at a movie and Jake is at work."

"Well, lets go up to your room." When we got up to my room, CeeCee took off her coat and I saw that she had on her pinkbunnies pajamas..

"Pink bunnies?" I said.

"What?" CeeCee asked. "They're comfy and warm."

"Right. How about you put in a scary movie?"

"Fine."

She popped some popcorn and put in Friday the thirteenth.

In the middle of the movie she started talking about how she'd be calling her parents or running home if she were in the same situation.

Then we heard some noises coming from downstairs and CeeCee freaked out and jumped on the bed.

"Oh. My. God," she whispered. "There's someone else in the house." She ran over to her bag and pulled something out. She turned and I could make out what was in her hands.

"You packed a baseball bat?"

"Well," she started. "Do you realize how weird peole can be and how many weirdos are out there?"

"Never did until I met you."

"mph."

"Stop being a baby, it's probaly just a ghost."

"Just a ghost? Tell it to leave and come back to talk to you when I'm at my own house."

We heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Suze," CeeCee whispered cried, "I don't think ghosts make noises while they walk."

"Me neither." I grabbed the bat and tip-toed slowly over to the door while CeeCee walked behind me. I opened the door and saw a figure in the hallway. Both CeeCee and me screamed. I swung the baseball batat the intruder and missed. Then I swung again and hit him in the arm.

"Whoah, Quedira," he said, "can't anyone come near you without you trying to knock them into the next century?"

"Oh my God, Jesse," I said. "I'm so sorry. We thought you were some psycho."

"Yeah," CeeCee said. "Suze gets hyped up over nothing and lets it get to her head. She immediately grabbed the bat when she heard noises coming from downstairs."

"Yeah, that's what happened," I said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't hurt you though."

"I know. You can come in the room and stay the night if you want."

"No," CeeCee cried. "I'm here and he probaly didn't bring Mr. Rubber."

"We're not going to be doing anything CeeCee," I fired back. "He is just coming in here to sleep and he is tied to this room after being in it for 150 years.

"Ok," CeeCee said, "but if I wake up and hear or see anything..."

"Don't worry," Jesse said, "I'm not that kind of guy." He looked at me and winked.

"I'm watching you," CeeCee said. She jabbed two of her fingers in front of her eyes and pointed at Jesse. She walked over to her stuff and got out her sleeping bag.

I fell back on my bed and patted the spot beside me for Jesse to come lay down. He came and sat down.

"You better hope your parents don't come in your room tonight,"CeeCee said.

"Ok," I said as I put my head on Jesse's chest and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**this is my second chapter and i hope you lik it. idont own anything.**

* * *

I opened my eyes in the morning and found that Jesse's arm was around me and CeeCee is still aslepp on the floorr. I also found out that someone was in the doorway glaring at me. Actually, two someones.

"Suze," Jake said," what the hell is he doing in your room, on your bed, with you?"

"I want to know the same thing," my dad said. Of course Jake couldn't see or hear him

"Please," I said, "It's not like we were doing anything. One, we're not stupid like Brad and two, CeeCee is here.

"That's not the point," my dad said. "Jesse isn't supposed to be in the bed with you, with your night clothes on."

"I'm wearing cotton pants and a t-shirt. I don't think that's something you wear if you want to get lucky."

"I don't think it really matters what you wear, Suze," Jake said, "he's a teenage boy."

"that's right," my dad yelled," me and Jake have been teenage boys and know how they think and act."

"It's a good thing your mom didn't come in here last night!" Jake said. "She would've flipped."

"I know."

"I'm going to let it slide. But if I catch him in here again, I'm going to sharpen my knifes." Jake left the room and headed downstairs.

"I'm not letting it go," dad said.

I looked down at Jesse. He looked so peaceful and harmless. How could they hate him so much?

"Can you please just leave for a little bit?" I asked.

My dad looked at my face.

"Alright," he said, "but I'll be back." Then he vanished.

I went over to my dresser and opened the top. I stared down at the red, see-through, short nightie and picked it up. Ok, dont even ask why I have THIS.

"And they think waht I have on right now is seductive," I mumbled.

"Suze," CeeCee whispered screamed, " I thought you said you two weren't going to do anything."

"We didn't," I said. "What gave you that idea?"

"She pointed to the red napkin in my hands. "You're putting that up."

"Please, I was just putting it up."

"Why?"

"Because Jake and Dad said what I'm wearing right now is something I shouldn't be wearing around teenage boys."

"The only thing dads and big brothers want you to wear around teenage boys is wintar wear,"

"I know."

"You gonna wake him up?"

"I looked down at Jesse.

"I'll let him sleep a while longer.

* * *

**pleez review. i most likely wont continue unless i hav a certain amount of reviews. so reccamend this 2 people u know and tell them 2 review or else i'll keep the story n my noebook and only let my sis read it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**finally, i can start writing this again. my old computer messed up and I write for a long time.**_

**_ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

CeeCee and I went down stairs and ate a bowl of cereal for breakfest. Brad came downstairs in nothing but boxer shorts.

"So," CeeCee said to Brad, "have fun last night?" He just looked at her and smiled.

"Poor girl," I said.

"I know," CeeCee pretended to cry. "It's just sad."

"You two need to mind your own business," Brad said.

"Tell that to Brad," I said, "he's getting all up in my face about Jesse, just because he slept in my bed last night."

Brad dropped the piece of bread he was eating. "He what?"

"And you just said we need to mind our own business," I mumbled.

"Were you in the bed with him?"

"Yes."

Brad started looking back and forth from the knives to the mathes on the counter.

"Is he still up there?"

"Maybe."

"How do you plan on waking him up?"

"Peacefully."

" without hurting him," CeeCee cut in.

"Excuse me," Brad said heading towards the stairs. CeeCee and me moved to block them.

"We didn't do anything," I said.

"Gee, I haven't heard that one before," Brad said sarcastically.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked.

No one said anything and Brad just stared at him evily.

"We were just talking," CeeCee finally said.

"You nedd to put on some clothes," Jesse said staring at Brad.,

Brad looked Jesse up and down. "You need to get the hell out of here Rico Sueve."

"OK," Jesse said, "I'll go." He walked to the front door and before leaving he turned towards Brad and said, "See you later Vanilla latte."

Wait! Jesse afraid of Brad. That's not right.

I ran out the door after him.

"Jesse," I said, "wait for me."

When I caught up to him he put one of him arms around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

"You have some very over-protecting brothers," Jesse said.

"Sorry about that," I replied.

"No, that's a good thing. It means I don't have to worry as much about you when I'm not around."

I smiled at that.

* * *

**pleez review!!!**


End file.
